


Like a Rabbit- Part 21

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Position: doggy style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 21

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“They called it what?” Remus was down on all fours on the cold, stone floor of the astronomy tower. The open space was invigorating, and the privacy was most advantageous.

Sirius was rubbing his fingers all over Remus’ arse, spreading the lubricating oil all over in generous amounts. “Puppy love.” He snorted.

Remus pulled a face. “Excuse me?”

“That’s what James and Peter call it when they complain to each other about us.” Sirius squirted just a bit more onto his own cock and rubbed it. The slick, squishy sound as he fisted himself made them both smile with anticipation.

“They complain about us?” It had been one of Remus’ concerns that his relationship with Sirius would break up the friendship the Marauders shared. Much as he wanted the sex tonight, his excitement sunk to the bottom of his stomach. “Why?”

“They say we’re too sappy and lovey-dovey.”

Remus nodded with understanding. If that was the worst they could come up with, Remus was less concerned. “Oh.” He wiggled his arse temptingly, invitingly. “I see. So we’re all kisses and snuggles, are we?”

With a laugh, “That’s right, Shnookums.” He slid himself inside Remus, feeling the arse muscles contract. The tight, wet warmth of Remus was exquisite. “All we do is cuddle.”

“And pet.”

Sirius gave a strong thrust in. “All sweetness.”

Remus grunted. “And fluff.”

“That’s all we do.” Sirius gave another thrust in. His back arched. This was the perfect position to be in when he was extra horny. Maximum return for his efforts. He rocked back and pushed forward. His way was smooth and Remus was so very willing. Sirius couldn’t stop the motion, his pelvis jerking automatically, craving pleasure.

“Come here, then, Pup. Give me a hand.”

Sirius reached around and grabbed hold of Remus’ hard cock. In long, rapid strokes, he pumped Remus until Remus was shaking with the intensity of an orgasm.

They couldn’t make much noise while on the tower. Anything louder than a normal volume of speech would travel to the rooms and towers around, which housed many of the professors. And despite Sirius’ joke that it would be pretty sexy to do this in front of an audience, they didn’t really want to be caught in flagrante on the Astronomy tower. So Remus bit his tongue and held his breath the entire time the orgasm seized him.

Remus’ arms nearly gave out, and he would have liked to have collapsed to enjoy the wave of satisfaction rushing through him now. But he remained upright as Sirius remained thrusting. “All right?” Sirius asked.

Facing forward, Remus bobbed his head up and down with a nod and growled playfully. “Have at it.”

“Thanks, Pup,” Sirius chuckled just as playfully. His thrusts increased with voracity. Though the night was crisp, beads of sweat trickled down the sides of Sirius’ face and down his naked back. He choked back a moan as he felt it coming on. “Remus,” he warned. “I’m close.”

Remus growled again and tensed up. Sirius felt the tenseness in Remus’ arse and did not pull out. He froze at once, waiting one beat, two, then his orgasm took hold. Sirius stifled a moan into his shoulder, and Remus stayed still for the duration. Then Remus moved forward, lowering his body to separate them from each other.

He turned and knelt on the floor, immediately wrapping his arms around his lover. Sirius put his head on Remus’ shoulder and embraced him with an equal amount of tightness. Sirius’ sight of delight and Remus’ answer as a hum proved both were as satisfied as they’d expected to be.

“Love you,” Remus said, stroking Sirius’ head as he did when Sirius was in dog form.

“Love you, too,” Sirius replied, nuzzling into Remus’ neck as he did to the wolf in the moments just before dawn on full moon nights when the two canines were alone together.

“Puppy love,” Remus said again. “I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean. Do they think we play fetch or track rabbits?” He kissed Sirius’ temple. “Or did they just guess our favorite position?”


End file.
